legend_start_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Chaffee
Jackson Chaffee is the Gold Ranger of Power Rangers Skyward Force. Background Jackson grew up alongside the Rangers. He was very good friends with both Tony and Parker. However, in 9th Grade, Jackson's acting career took off and he became a professional. After a few years of making successful movies, Jackson got into an accident in which he saved a little girl's life. He was visited by the Oracle the same night the original Rangers met Kaldur. Oracle projected Jackson's soul to the moment within the forest, allowing Jackson to touch the Morphing Cube and gain his powers. It was after this visit he received the Sky Tracker and the Gold Power Star, as well as his own Zord. Because of this, he decided to take a break from acting, return home, and fight the good fight, as well as finish school. History (Skyward Force) Jackson was an actor who hit his big break when he was 14. He moved to Los Angeles to continue his career. Soon after, Jackson's Father passed away, and the Gold Keystone ended up in his possession. It was revealed that when he was much younger, Jackson was saved by Daggeron. This incident would predispose Jackson to being able to use the Morphing Grid. One day, he saved a child from a speeding truck and was put into the hospital. He had a dream about Oracle who connected him to the scene of his friends getting their powers from Kaldur. Through this intervention, Jackson was able to touch the Morphing Cube, gaining his Ranger Powers. Upon revealing himself to his childhood friends, Parker and Tony refused to allow him to join the team due to a promise they made to his Father. Parker relented first, then Tony soon after. After a year of fighting and gaining new powers, allies, enemies, and weapons, the Rangers gained the ability to "Legend Shift," or transform into Veteran Ranger Forms. Upon going on a Vision Quest to discover the origins of the Power Rangers, the Skyward Rangers embarked on a new quest. They were tasked by Oracle to find the Gaia Force, a powerful energy source that would grant the user any wish they desire. To do so, they were told to gather the Pieces of Light unlocked by previous Ranger teams before Grid Emergence. Unfortunately, Vasco, an old friend of Alan, sought the Gaia Force as well and proved to be a formidable opponent. After a few fights, Vasco revealed that he kidnapped Tommy and recreated the Psycho Rangers. Later, Jackson encountered Ventus, Parker's Uncle and Kaldur's younger brother. He joined the team, bringing the number to seven. The War only continued to escalate as the King and Queen of Erebia took the helm to lead the attack strike. Jackson overcame his insecurities and self-doubt to help the Rangers repel the Queen and King's efforts. After destroying all the Psycho Rangers and the Erebian Royal Guard, the King and Queen launched an all-out attack on the Earth. Through these events, the Rangers lost their powers once more. However, Ventus sacrificed his life to restore them. With Grid Emergence upon them, Yaxley, the child of Evil, was released and merged with Queen Verna. The Rangers eventually defeated them both and pacified the Erebians. After returning the Legendary Power Stars to their respective owners Jackson planned on returning to his acting career. Personality Jackson is a child at heart, as cliche as it is. He's positive, bubbly, and is very comfortable around numerous kinds of people. He's rather protective of his friends and is willing to cast aside his child-like mannerisms and become a serious minded fighter. Ranger Powers As a member of the Skyward Force, Jackson has access to the abilities of his Keystone predecessor: Ninjutsu. Using Power Stars, Jackson can summon his Zords and manipulate Elements. He briefly gained the ability to create up to thousands of clones of himself, but this was lost upon losing his powers the first time. After his vision quest to see the origins of the Power Rangers, Jackson gained the ability to Legend Shift into any Ranger in history, granted that a representative from the team gives him their blessings. Upon the end of his official tenure as Gold Ranger, Jackson mastered his Skyward Ninja Powers, being able to use his Elemental Techniques and basic Ninja capabilities to their fullest potential. He and his Team returned the Legendary Ranger Stars to their respective owners, thereby forfeiting his ability to Legend Shift. Other Skills and Abilities * Shadow Cloning: '''Jackson, at a young age, was taught how to use the Clone Jutsu from Parker. He can create up to five clones of himself, though it takes up a lot of energy. * '''Master Samurai: '''Jackson was trained by both Antonio Garcia and Cam Watanabe in the ways of the Samurai. * '''Symbol Power: Jackson was taught by Antonio how to use Electronic Symbol Power. * Lying: As an Actor, Jackson can use deception to his advantage. Category:Gold Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Skyward Force